


Love me now?

by LeoNita



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M, Turtlecest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoNita/pseuds/LeoNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never cheat on the baby brother. Picture by BoxedNaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me now?

[](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/)by [Leo-Nita](http://leo-nita.deviantart.com/), 1 week, 9 hours ago

 

 

  
**WARNING! TURTLECEST!**

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Pairings:**   Leo /Mikey, Leo/Raph implied.

**Warnings:**   T-cest, angst, gore, violence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I used to call you brother; then I learned to call you lover.  
I used to love and admire you. I gave myself to _you._  
I used to see a smile on your face and a sparkle in your eyes when I was with you.  

Now I see the fright and horror in your eyes as I plunge the knife deep inside your new _beloved's_ chest.

Can you see the blood?

Can you see it coming out from deep inside him?

It's red; that was his favorite color, wasn't it?

My, you're shaking! Are you scared? Do you want to cry? But you're the leader; leaders don't cry!

At least you didn't when you broke my heart and gave yours to _him._ Wasn't I good enough for you that you had to replace me for that piece of shit?!

I don't fucking care if he's my brother! He knew you were mine. Mine and mine only!  
It's because of _him_ I lost you. He's responsible for what I've done, not me!

Look at me now, my dear; his blood is on my skin, my hands, his essence, his smell is all over me. My face wears a red mask all out of his blood, a beautiful crimson red color.  
Feels so warm and sticky. So sick, so fucking perfect.

Come now, my _Fearless leader_ … isn't that the way your _bitch_ called you?

Come to me, don't be afraid.

The knife? You want me to put it down?

No can do, my love. You don't know how much I enjoy seeing you like this; terrified, panicking, in the verge of tears, shaking under my touch.

Now that I'm _perfect_ , maybe you'll love me again.

Or should I teach you a lesson like I did with _him?_

 


End file.
